Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Thatsmee21
Summary: Goin' back to the corner, where I first saw you, gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move. / Based off the song by The Script. Auslly one-shot.


So someone on twitter was saying there should be a one-shot about The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script and I love that song so I'm going to ATTEMPT to make this good.

They're grown and live alone now so js

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Austin, GET OUT!"

"Ally, please I told you it was a mistake, I'll never do it again!"

"I don't care get out!" I say as I push him out of my door.

"Please don't do this"

"Just leave." I say one last time before he's finally out. I shut the door and crawl onto my couch, sighing.

* * *

"Come on dude! Just one drink!"

"Dez, I told you I don't want to."

"You can't let Ally do this to you."

"But she should! She did! And I don't blame her. It was all my fault. All my fault" I growled, kicking my couch.

"I'm sorry man" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"All my fault." I said, finally breaking down.

* * *

"Welcome to Sonic Boom how may I hel—" I turned around to see the one and only Austin Moon standing in front of me.

"Ally please listen"

"Austin, I've gotten your 170 messages, your 80 voicemails. If I wanted to answer by now I would've."

"Ally, Ally please" His eyes begin to fill up with tears.

"I don't have time for this." I tore my eyes away from his, looking around to see the store fill up with customers.

* * *

"Girls night!" Trish and I squealed, laughing.

I unlocked my front door and walked in, setting my purse down.

"You know the drill" I smiled at her.

She nodded and ran upstairs while I went to the kitchen, getting ready to make the popcorn.

By the time she got back downstairs in her pajamas, the popcorn was done.

"Switch!" We both said.

Basically we switched places. She finished the snacks and I went up to change.

I quickly changed into gray sweatpants and a black tank top and made my way back downstairs.

"Alright, 27 Dresses, Life As We Know It, Tangled, or….?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter. Just turn the TV on first." She chuckled.

I laughed, shaking my head and clicking the TV on.

"Austin Moon, international superstar cancels his worldwide tour! More details coming up."

I backed away slowly, taking in the realization.

"Umm… I was going to tell you.." Trish walked in.

"Nope, no. It's fine. I don't care. Doesn't matter. He went to another songwriter and started flirting and sweet talking her no it's fine. It's his choice." I grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Which big superstar canceled his tour?! Find out nex—"

Next channel.

"Austin Moon canc—"

Next.

"International superstar Austin Moon c—"

"MY GOD EVERY DAMN CHANNEL!" I screamed, throwing the remote at the TV, causing it to break.

I threw myself on the couch, finally crying and letting it all out.

"Ally I'm so sorry." Trish sat down beside me, comforting me.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"I'll be fine Trish, I promise"

"Alright, alright! Re-do girls night?" She asked.

"Yes, of course! Tonight?"

"Yes!" She squealed.

I laughed and nodded, getting in my car.

I drove away, honking as a signal to say bye. I pressed the button to turn on the radio. No surprise at all it was an Austin Moon song on, but it was a new one…

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_  
_I'm not broke – I'm just a broken-hearted man_  
_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?_  
_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

I quickly shut off the radio and took a deep breath, stopping at the red light. "Okay Ally, it's okay, just breathe, breathe."

As soon as I got to work Nelson was there, asking me about Austin, of course. This was going to be another long day.

* * *

"Finally! I'm so glad we got to do this for good."

"Me too, Trish" I smiled.

"Alright, so 27 Dresses it is?" She asked.

"Yup!" I grinned, plopping myself on the couch and grinning.

Halfway through the movie I started falling asleep, but I got woken up by thunder. It started raining very very bad, so I couldn't sleep. Which was weird since the rain usually helps me sleep.

I suddenly rocks being thrown at my door, then I heard a guitar strumming. It was completely off tune and sounded horrible. I looked over at Trish, who was knocked out. I sighed, pausing the movie and getting up.

I stood on my tippy-toes to look through the peep-hole.

I swung the door open. "Austin! What are you doing here?! It's pouring outside!"

"H-hey Alls!"

"You're drunk aren't you?"

"Whaaat, of-of course not!"

"What do you want?"

He stood up, stepping closer to me. He started coughing tremendously, which worried me.

"You're going to get sick. Go home."

"Why do you care? You broke my heart. I can do anyt-thing I want! I-I'm free now! Weeeeee!" He said, twirling in the rain.

"Austin! Shut up it's midnight, you'll wake the neighbors."

"I d-don't care."

"Just come in"

"N-no" He said, stumbling and tripping. I caught him and dragged him inside.

"Here." I threw him an extra set of clothes that he always kept here just in case.

"Change into these and sleep on the couch."

"A-Ally waiit!"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"B-but I have so much to say to you." He grabbed my wrist, pulling me back towards him.

"You're drunk, you don't mean a thing."

"Y-you know the truth comes out when I get drunk."

"You stink like alcohol."

"Please forgive me"

"Aust—"

"Please. Please, please, please, please."

"Austin just stop"

"No. No I'm not going to stop until you forgive me. I love you too much to let you go. I screwed up, I know. I screwed up the best thing in my life. Because i'm an idiot. But if you give me this chan-nce I won't screw us up again. I love you too much." He slurred.

Tears filled in my eyes.

"I miss you." I sniffled.

"I miss you too." He grinned, opening his arms out.

I ran and jumped into his arms, finally smiling again.

He inhaled my smell, taking it all in.

"You still stink like alcohol." I mumbled into his shoulder, grinning.

"You love it though."

"No, but I love you."

And we sealed it off with a kiss or two.

* * *

Doooooooone. So that kind of sucked. Sorry.

BUT I WAS RUSHING OK. I'm working on another one-shot….who knows when I'll finish it. But this is it! I hope you liked it.

Reviews are pretty cool.


End file.
